No Control
by blue skies and whatnot
Summary: In which, Chloe keeps on invading her personal space, and the three times Beca didn't mind. (Bechloe) (Three-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Three times the redhead invaded her space. And three times Beca didn't mind.

**1. Coffee**

All Beca wanted was a simple cup of coffee. Her day had been stressful enough. It had only been her second month at Barden, and her father was already breathing down her neck.

But it wasn't only her dad. She felt as if her life was one big stressful rollercoaster. Kind off like, the stop before the fall. You can see the bottom, and your stomach drops because you know you're about to fall. Then the tension builds as the rollercoaster remains motionless. That's how her life felt right now.

Besides her dad, she had the Bellas, and Jesse. Now, Jesse was a whole new creature on his own. Two rejections were apparently not enough to keep the treblemaker away. Either he was just really persistent because he really did like her, or he just liked making Beca really, REALLY uncomfortable.

She also had classes. God. She actually started attending them when she got in the Bellas. She figured, at least show her Dad her desperation to get out of college and just become a DJ, while she had a chance.

Her intro to Philosophy class just about drained the energy she HAD left after the grueling Bellas's practices with Aubrey leading them and making them do cardio.

She was exhausted. And it was, apparently, starting to show.

/

Beca leaned her head against the park bench. Her eyes were rimmed with eye bags, and her black liner failed to hide that. Her skin was paler than usual, and her dark navy blue eyes lacked their usual amusement or look of boredom - replaced by a look of exhaustion.

Beca closed her eyes and sighed. All she needed was a few moments-

"BECA!" She heard a loud, high pitched scream.

"Ugh!" Beca muttered as she opened her eyes. Goddamit!

She rubbed her eyes and found herself staring into bright blue orbs and a tangle of red hair. It was Chloe Beale, the co-captain (if one could even call her that since her blonde counterpart usually made all the choices) of the Bellas, the acapella group Beca was in.

Beca and Chloe weren't exactly close 'close'. They often saw each other, due to practice, and they talked now and then, but that was it. They didn't really interact out of Bellas rehearsals. But if you can count barging into someone's shower and sharing a duet interaction, then yes, they did interact ONCE out of Bellas rehearsals

It wasn't that Beca didn't like Chloe. That was basically impossible. Chloe was Chloe. She was bubbly, sweet, and upbeat. She was open and she was all smiles. She often guided Beca when they did coreography (despite the DJ's requests) and she was pretty supportove of Beca's snarks, which annoyed Aubrey, which, in turn, amused Beca endlessely.

She was also pretty- wait, where did that come from? But it was true. Even if she was groggy right now, Beca could clearly see Chloe and say that she was very (dare she say it) attractive.

Chloe was tall, (well everyone was pretty much tall to Beca), with tan skin, and a fit build. She was slender and soft looking, but she also had some muscle, which was to be expected considering the excercises they did. She had auburn hair, which looked like a cross between orange and red. Her eyes though, they were the real deal. They looked friendly and they smiled (if eyes could), but they also had a hint of mischevioisness. Sort of like a 'I'm sweet, talk to me, but I can make you scream in bed' sort of- wait, why was Beca even thinking that?

"Um, Beca?" Chloe asked again, waving a hand in front of the impassive brunette.

Okay. Beca say something coherent. "Ngh." Good job.

She heard a soft giggle. "You look tired."

"Hm," Beca mumbled in agreement.

Despite the incoherent monosyllabic responses she got from the brunette, Chloe still beamed and acted as if this was a completely great conversation. She smiled and held up both her hands. It was then that Beca noticed the two steaming cups in the redhead's hands.

The smell of coffee made Beca's mouth involuntarily water. She managed to point a finger at the cups and give a weak smirk. "Someone's thirsty," she teased.

"Who says their for me?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beca shrugged. "Then may I, dare I ask it, have one?"

Chloe smiled at her brightly. She handed Beca one. "Yes, dare I say it."

Beca gave a small smile and took the cup she was being handed. As she took it, her fingers brushed against Chloe's. Beca pulled her hand back, surprised at the contact, and shook her head. She wrapped her fingers around the cup and took it. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Beca took a large gulp of her coffee and closed her eyes, tired.

Chloe giggled and sat down next to her. "You look dead on your feet."

"I'm sitting down," Beca pointed out as she took a long gulp of her drink. The warm liquid was very welcomed. She waited for the caffiene to sink in.

"You look dead on your ass," Chloe corrected with an eye roll.

"Sexy."

"What?"

"Ass."

"I don't get you."

Beca smirked. "My sexy ass."

Chloe chuckled. She nudged Beca's shoulder with her own. "You're really tired and your ass isn't sexy."

Beca swallowed another gulp of coffee. She smirked. "Just cause I'm tired doesn't mean I can't state facta. And my ass is sexy."

Chloe grinned and sipped her own coffee. "You're ass is 'okay'."

"Meh," said Beca. "I'll take what I can get I suppose."

"It's bigger than Prince's," Chloe commented, with a wink.

"Ugh-blurrg-FUCK!" Beca choked on her coffee. That particular comment made her remember a particular memory she had particularly worked hard on stuffing into the darkest receses of her mind.

Titanium seemed to make it's way into her brain, and a very naked Chloe and a very hot shower stall flashed before her eyes, briefly.

"Oh my god! Beca, I'm so sorry. I swear," Chloe apologized, patting Beca on the back. But her voice wavered, as if she was trying hard to hold back a laugh.

Beca coughed out the hot liquid which had parched her throat. She was definitley awake now. She felt Chloe's hand rub circles around her back and give a few pats now and then. She sighed. "Ugh. Dude."

Chloe laughed softly. "Sorry."

Beca straightened herself. She expected Chloe to take her hand back, but instead, the redhead kept on rubbing her back. In fact, when had she gotten so close? Like. Seriously. She was basically pressed next to Beca.

Beca shifted away, softly, not wanting to offend Chloe. But Chloe just shifted with her.

Not wanting to be awkward, Beca decided to - gasp - continue the conversation. "Not that I hate talking about my, uh, ass, but can I just ask you this, why'd you get me coffee?"

Chloe smiled at her. "You looked like you needed one."

"Hm," Beca replied, drinking more of her drink. "How so?"

"Beside's the eye bags and paler than usual skin? Well. You walk around like a zombie. And yesterday, you didn't even snark once during practice at Aubrey or throw her one of your less-than-polite-criticisms slash comments. Oh. And I heard you tell Amy that you'd basically die for a cup of coffee."

"Stalker, much?"

"Only you," said Chloe with a wink.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Well. I guess it's whatever. I would think that you'd be giving the other one to Tim."

Chloe looked confused. "Tim?"

"Your boy toy."

"Tom. His name's Tom. And Beca! No way. He's my boyfriend. Don't call him that."

"Right. Sorry."

"What made you think it'd be for him?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged. "He gets you coffee on some days of practice. But he also always held one for himself. So I'm guessing you both pretty much like coffee."

"Can I just say, stalker?" Chloe teased.

"Stalking's a two way street," Beca replied with a smirk.

"Hm. I feel flattered that you'd stalk me," Chloe said with a bright smile.

"I feel mostly creeped out," Beca cajoled.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

They stayed quiet for a moment, sipping their coffees, Chloe's hand still on her back, making circles.

It was comfortable. And it weirded Beca out. She rarely touched anyone, let alone let them touch her. Yet, here was Chloe, barely a friend of hers, touching her quite intimately, and talking with her. And yet, stranger even, was that Beca talked back, and didn't just brush her off.

(Okay. Can I just say, Sendrick? TO ANY OF THOSE WHO GOT THE TWO WAY STREET COMMENT, marry me. Now. Don't even ask. Hahahaha. Anyway, if this 3 shot gets a lot of reviews, I will, MIGHT, make it a real story with a real plotline. Basically, this three-shot just focuses, mainly, on their friendship (a bit of romance).


	2. Chapter 2

2. Hugs (and Sharing Meals)

Beca was pretty hungry. She had missed lunch, and practice had just ended. Aubrey, thankfully, was feeling merciful, and allowed the Bellas to have an early dismisal. Beca's game plan had been to immediatly grab lunch, but she was stopped by her dad.

He gave her a long lecture about her absymal and below average grades, and how she should 'shape up' and study harder. She had promptly replied that /yes/, YES, she DID need philosophy to be a good DJ: 'To mix or not to mix, that is the question'. Her father had quickly given her another tongue lashing for her sarcasm.

And now here she was, paying the price for her need to make her father's blood pressure high and make his face red.

Her stomach grumbled. She was hungry.

Brushing a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear, Beca sighed and started walking towards Heavens Bee, a small secluded restaurant that sold sandwhiches, and burgers.

/

Chloe was secretly stuffing her face with fries. Okay. She had to admit it. She was betraying Aubrey with each greasy filled goodness she chewed and swallowed. But the diet her blonde best friend had issued for the Bellas was a bit too hard to stick too.

Of course, both she and Aubrey knew the that not all the Bellas would stick to the vegetarian diet Aubrey had issued. But Chloe did know that Aubrey expected HER to stick to it. They were best friends. She was obligated to.

But c'mon. Fries. Burgers. Who could abstain from such heavenly taste?

What Chloe didn't expect to see was Beca Mitchell.

Brunette hair that cascaded down pale shoulders, dark navy blue eyes, encased with black eyeliner - small, lean and slim as a coiled knife, Beca Mitchell looked badass. But Chloe was pretty sure that she was a small ball of fur under all those ear spikes and plaid shirts and leather jackets.

So, being the friendly person she was, Chloe called her over.

/

"BECA!" A familiar high pitched voice called.

Oh, god. Life was just not on her side today (then again, Life had never been on her side. Beca was pretty sure that in another life, she must have been a truly cruel person, because Life was too unfair to her. Maybe she was the one who started World War I).

She turned her head towards the sound and saw the excitable senior waving her hands frantically. Chloe had her bright auburn hair in a messy ponytail, and she wore a long sleeved white shirt and denim short shorts. Which left little to imagination. Not that Beca was imagining things that she shouldn't be imagining. Because, for Christ's sake, they didn't even know each other that well. They hardly talked. And when they did, the ginger tended to make Beca feel uncomfortably comfortable. If that made sense.

She sighed as she heard the redhead call her name again. She looked around and saw the other customers cast her and Chloe curious glances. Damn. Too late to turn back now. Deciding to just get over it, Beca strode over to where Chloe was sitting.

"Hey!" Chloe said, smiling. Geez. Was she always this cheerful?

"Hi," Beca said.

"What brings you here?" Chloe asked, brightly.

You, Beca thought sarcastically. "Uh nothing. Grabbing a quick lunch before my afternoon shift at the station."

"You work at the radio station?" Chloe asked her, surprised.

"Uh, yeah." Beca shifted from one foot to another. "I stack CDs with Jesse Swanson."

Chloe motioned for her to sit and asked, "The Treble?"

Beca nodded and sat down.

"You guys close?" Chloe inquired, still smiling. Geez. Did her cheeks never hurt? Like. Seriously. Beca was starting to think this girl never frowned.

Beca shrugged. "Meh. We're okay."

Chloe tilted her head to the side. "Oh." She saw Beca eyeing her fries. She smiled. The brunette was adorable.

"See something you like?" Chloe asked.

Beca's cheeks turned red. Why did Chloe have to make everything so awkward? "Yeah, um. Well I did go in here to eat some lunch." Bashfully, she added, "Can I have some."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Duh!" She pushed her half-eaten plate of burgers and fries. "Eat your fill."

"Thanks."

/

After eating a quite pleasant lunch with Chloe, Beca found herself being walked by the redhead to the station.

Beca huffed in annoyance at the disruption in her quiet cycle of life, stuffing her hands into her tight black jeans. She kicked some leaves with her combat boot-clad feet and tried her best to focus on what Chloe was saying.

"...and then, well, that's why I started studying here," Chloe finished. She smiled. "My parents' death just sort of made me feel guilty. Y'know. Since my older brothers had to work and finish college early. I feel like I owed it to them to get a good education. And Barden is one of the top universities."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Beca said.

Chloe gave her a smaller than usual smile. "Yeah. So am I."

There was an awkward silence before Chloe asked, "You? What's your reason for going to Barden?"

"Dad," Beca replied. "He works as a professor. Which means I get a free education."

Chloe bit her lip. "So you don't really wanna be here?"

"No," Beca said, shaking her head. "Not really."

"Hm."

"Yeah. Sucks. I'd rather be in LA, being a- nevermind."

"Being a what?"

Beca really didn't want the conversation to be about her. Especially her dreams.

"Nothing," Beca said. "Forget I said anything."

Chloe grinned at her. "Kind of impossible to do since you say so little as it is."

Beca sighed. "A DJ."

"A DJ? Like," Chloe made headphone and spinning gestures, like what a DJ would do at a turntable.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, dork."

Chloe giggled. "Meh. You love it."

I do, Beca found herself thinking. She quickly shook her head at herself. "You think too highly of yourself."

Then they were at the station. Jesse was already waving at her from the window, a grin on his lips, his eyes alight with joy at the sight of Beca.

She waved back and gave a sarcastic smile.

"Hey," Chloe said, taking her attention again. "I was thinking..."

"Uh-oh," teased Beca.

"I'm being serious." Chloe nudged her.

"Yeah. Sorry. Continue."

"I was thinking that you could give me your number? So that we can talk, you know, about other stuff without having to always accidentally bump into each other?"

"Uh. Okay." Beca wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to hang out with overly friendly redhead more, but she did kind off enjoy their time together. "Yeah. Definitley."

Chloe beamed at her and suddenly, to Beca's surprise, hugged her. The taller woman wrapped her gentle but firm arms around Beca's neck, and buried her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Beca stiffened at the contact. The last time she had hugged someone was eleven years ago, when her mom had said goodbye to her. Forever.

But Chloe was warm. Warmer than anything Beca had ever felt against her skin. Soft. Softer than her favorite shirt.

So, Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. Not caring because she felt, for some strange reason, safe here.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

Beca disentangled herself. "Yeah. Um. Okay. Yeah."

Chloe chuckled. "You're adorable."

"I'm badass."

"An adorable badass."

Beca smirked. "Meh. I'll take what I can get."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Adorably Badass

Beca was enjoying the day so far. She was relaxing, her headphones on, her eyes closed. She should've been doing her thesis on Plato, but it wasn't like she actually cared. She already went to her classes. She didn't feel obligated enough to do the home works too.

She'd also enjoyed the non-Jesse and non-Chloe day. Ever since she's given the redhead her number, two days ago, she'd gotten texts and selfies almost every minute. It was kinda cute, not that Beca would ever admit that.

And then there was Jesse. He texted her too, not as often, but that didn't make it any better. He constantly kept inviting her over to watch movies (she always declined or ignored them) or bothered her with requests to hang out IN HER dorm.

Now, honestly, Beca kinda liked Jesse. Not romantically, so hold your horses ladies and gents. She found him vaguely amusing when he wasn't hitting on her, and he was pretty nice. He was pushy, but not in a good way (not that there was a good way, maybe what she meant to say was in a Chloe-way).

What was Chloe-way anyway?

Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes. She decided she'd work on a mix, when her phone pinged.

Chloe: Hey :)

Ugh. She stood corrected apparently. This day was probably NOT going to be peaceful.

Beca: What

Chloe: How are ya? ;)

Beca: Okay. You?

Chloe: Awesome! :') What ya doin'?

Beca: About to mix.

Chloe: Oh yeah! You mentioned you wanted to be a DJ. :D What songs are you planning to mix?

Beca: Don't Stop and No Control

Chloe: I love 5sos! :DDDDD

Beca: They're okay.

Chloe: but 1D's good too. Why them tho? I thought you'd be all..."my life is horrible and I bleed through..."

Beca: I'll pretend I didn't just get insulted

Chloe: :((( AWWWW IM SORRY

Beca: It's...whatever. Why you texting anyway?

Her phone suddenly started ringing. Curiously, Beca answered it and heard a familiar high pitched squeal. "BECA!" Chloe said.

"Chloe," Beca said.

"Come over?" The redhead asked. She sounded hopeful and Beca could imagine her smiling, biting her lip, bright sky blue eyes shining.

"Um..." Beca trailed off. She had never really gone into another person's dorm before - save for that one time she had to drag Fat Amy with the help Stacie back into their dorm, because the Aussie was drunk out of her mind - but that really didn't count since she'd stayed outside. "I really don't think I should."

"Why not?" Chloe inquired. "Are you busy? Is the mix really hard to make?"

Of course not, Beca wanted to say, but she didn't wanna hurt Chloe's feelings by saying so, which was strange. Beca had never really cared about how other people felt.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Really hard. In fact, it's giving me a headache."

Chloe sighed. "That sucks. Take a break, maybe? Please? If you hang with me, maybe I can help ya out?"

Damn. She was persistent.

"Look, uh, Chloe. I'm sure your busy and everything." And there's also the fact that you live with Aubrey, Beca silently added.

"I'm not!" Chloe insisted. "And in case you're thinking that Aubrey might shoot you when you come in, don't worry. She's out with Stacie."

Life wasn't on her side, it seemed. "Fine. But only for a little bit," Beca agreed.

"Yes!" Chloe said, sounding as if it was the best thing in the whole world.

/

Beca found Chloe's dorm twenty minutes later. It turned out that her hall, Smith, was close to Baker's Hall, where Beca's dorm was. It took her a few minutes to find it (the campus was large), but she had spent five minutes behind Chloe and Aubrey's dorm room, wondering if she looked socially acceptable.

She didn't know what to wear, should she should just don on some casual clothes or wear something a bit more presentable? In the end, she had just thrown on a gray and black sweater, along with some black shorts, and black vans. She had a gray beanie on, and she hadn't put on any black eyeliner, because God, those things were actually pretty itchy.

Beca pressed her knuckles against the door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on it once.

"BECA!" The door suddenly opened, startling the brunette, revealing a disheveled yet good looking Chloe.

Chloe had her red hair in a messy bun, some red strands dangling in front of her face. Her blue eyes lit up the moment she met the smaller woman's darker eyes. She wore a simple white tank top and gray sweatpants. Her feet were bare.

It took a moment for Beca to gather her wits, but she managed to offer a small smirk. "Red."

Chloe beamed at her. "I like nicknames."

"You like everything," Beca pointed out.

"Nah. Just nicknames. Pizza. Oh and you," Chloe said with a playful wink.

Beca pretended to be offended. She placed a hand on her chest. "Ouch. I come after nicknames? I mean, pizza, I understand. But damn."

Chloe giggled. "You're such a dork."

"I learned from the best," Beca said with an eye roll.

Chloe smiled and stepped inside her dorm. "C'mon, get in. I don't wanna waste our precious time."

"Thanks," Beca said as she stepped inside the older girl's dorm.

Chloe and Aubrey's dorm room reflected both of them quite perfectly. There was a quite obvious split between the two sides, in between the two sides were the bathroom, so Beca guessed that must have been neutral ground. Chloe's side was decorated with posters of bands and singers (1D, 5sos, Bruno Mars, Taylor Swift, and Maroon 5). Her walls were painted purple and white. Her bed had about fifteen pillows (Geez, Beca only used, like, two) and she had a huge brown teddy bear on her shelf, with the words Tom + Chloe on it.

Aubrey's side was a whole other story. Her wall was decorated with a picture of the White House, and her diplomas from high school and her medals. She had a few posters of bands and singers (Ace of Base, The Script, Aerosmith, Journey, Celine Dion). Her side was painted a relaxing mint green, which probably helped calm her down. Her bed was normal and organized, with two pillows and her blanket folded. Her shelf was filled to the brim with thick and heavy looking books.

"Wow," was all Beca managed to say.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a grin. "We had three years to decorate it so, hahaha."

"You guys go all out," Beca commented.

Chloe winked. "I do it all the way. You?"

Beca's mind went blank for a moment and her face turned red. "Um, uh...I'll get back to you when I have a better comeback." She wasn't sure if it was possible for her face to even get redder than it was now.

"You're such a dork," Chloe said again, grinning.

Beca waited for her face to turn back to normal. "I'm badass."

"You're adorable," Chloe said.

"Still badass."

"An adorable badass."

Beca crossed her arms. "Meh. I'll take what I can get."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the familiar banter, but she still smiled. She gestured at her bed. "Let's sit down."

A playful Chloe Beale and a bed should have made warning signs go off inside Beca's head. She and Chloe were only kind off friends (she was sure the redhead thought they were best friends) but Chloe already had the ability to turn Beca into a mumbling awkward tomato-faced teenager, a feat no one had ever really succeeded at.

But Beca nodded anyway and sat down.

/

"Tim gave you the teddy bear?" Beca asked, as she shifted on the bed. She was sitting down, while Chloe was curled up in a comfortable ball, her head propped up on her hand.

"Tom, Beca. His name's Tom," Chloe said with a soft laugh. "It says so on the bear."

Beca shrugged. "Okay. Tom. He gave you the bear?"

"No. My grandma did. Yes. Of course, he did," Chloe said sarcastically.

Beca smirked. "My sarcasm's rubbing off on you."

"What can I say, you m'dear, are contagious."

"Ew. Dude. Don't call me 'dear'."

"What would you prefer? Bae?"

"Okay. I draw the line in pet names in this friendship."

Chloe beamed. "So we're friends?"

Beca tilted her head to one side. "Of course we are. I mean, you annoy the shit out of me. But yeah. We're friends."

Chloe grinned and sat up properly. "I can't even...ugh...get over here."

Beca raised a curious eyebrow. "Um...why?"

"Just get over here," Chloe insisted.

"Um, no?"

"I'm not going to kill you."

"I doubt you could."

"Ok. There. Now get over here."

Beca shifted away. "I'm actually fine right where I am."

Chloe laughed. "Beca. Come here."

"Why?" Beca asked, still not trusting the redhead's intentions.

"So that I can suck your soul," Chloe deadpanned. "I'm joking. Now get your ass over here."

"Sexy."

"What?"

Beca smirked. "My sexy ass."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I don't wanna be easy, you know." Beca winked. "I like to tease."

Chloe just stared at Beca for a long moment. At first, Beca didn't know what was wrong until Chloe's face had turned red. She was blushing! Ha! Score one for Beca.

Chloe shook her head and plastered another smile on her lips. "Whatever. Now get over here."

"I really-" Beca started to say, until Chloe leaned over to her. Beca tried to squirm away, maybe jump off the bed, and run to her dorm. But Chloe was quick. In a second she was already in front of Beca.

"Um," Beca started to say, but Chloe had already leaned in really close.

As close as she'd been on Aca-initiation night. Her nose brushed against the brunette's. "See? I told you we'd be fast friends."

"Well, you did say my ass was bigger than Prince's," Beca replied with a wink.

Chloe grinned and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around the pale girl's shoulders, pressing her head into Beca's shoulder. It was just as soft and warm as the last one had been. Beca hesitated for a moment, but she pushed away her uncomfortableness, and allowed herself to sink into the embrace. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, and held the older woman there.

Beca pulled away first. "Um. Is that all you wanted to do?"

Chloe grinned. "Yeah. Yeah."

They looked at each other and for the first time Beca laughed out loud. She just laughed. "God. You're such a dork."

Chloe winked. "You love it."

"Meh, it's alright," Beca said. She smirked. "I mean, you're a-dork-able, but still not my type. I like them muscular and short, with hairy chests. Like Bumper."

Chloe giggled. "God. You're adorable."

"No. I'm badass."

"Nope. You're adorable."

"I'm an adorable badass."

A/N: (AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. JUST SO YOU KNOW. THIS WILL BE A FULL STORY, but will be published separately. Keep your eyes peeled for a story title "Nothing But the Beat". That'll be it. Review please :3)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey! I apologize but the next story might take some time. My grandmother recently passed away and I'm taking some time to grieve.


End file.
